


Candid Confections

by Cassiopeia12727



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, MSR, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 07, Sexual Tension, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia12727/pseuds/Cassiopeia12727
Summary: Mulder and Scully are spending some time together before the holidays, and a sweet treat leads to a turn of events.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trustmescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/gifts).



> This was based on a holiday gift prompt for [ trustmescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully), who requested a story about Scully and Mulder being in a Christmas mood, with the requirement that there had to be a candy cane in the story.  
> The plot takes place when Millennium happened in the series, season 7, December 1999.  
> This could probably still pass for T, but I'm rating it M, just in cas, as this is my most suggestive story, so far. Thanks to [ trustmescully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully) for forcing me to venture a bit outside my comfort zone.
> 
> Disclaimer: Chris Carter and Ten Thirteen Productions own The X-Files and all associated characters. I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story or episodes and movies referenced in it.

It had been a quiet week, and they were both looking forward to the winter holidays. - Well, _Scully_ was looking forward to the holidays, which she was planning on spending with family again, while Mulder was glad that they got to enjoy each other's company for a bit before his involuntary _Scully_ _A_ _bsence_ _V_ _acation_. He had brought a bunch of seasonal candy into the basement office to set the mood. He regretted not getting any decorations, as he thought that she would have liked that, but he was not exactly an interior designer, anyway.

Mulder was hoping that he would be able to convince Scully to come home with him after they were done for the day, so that they could enjoy a bottle of wine and a Christmas movie together. Although unplanned, they had spent the previous Christmas  in each other’s company in a similar fashion, and Mulder was hoping to turn it into a tradition. He had also brought a present for Scully and hidden it, in case his plan would not work out.

  
  


Scully was presently sucking on a candy cane, due to the fact that there was nothing else that was fat-free or low-calorie in the batch of candy that Mulder had  purchased . Her attention was on the file for a case that Mulder wanted them to investigate after the holidays  ( "No rush." ) . Having just completed all their paperwork, they were pretty much just killing time. Mulder wasn't sure if he had ever seen her eat any candy in his presence,  but h e was glad that she had found something that she liked.

He watched her, as she slowly drew the stick candy into her mouth, her lips moist and sticky with the confection. With each sucking movement, he felt his pulse quicken and his temperature rise. Mulder loosened his tie, his eyes glued to the sight, spellbound. This had _not_ been what he had envisioned when he had planned to bring some holiday cheer into the office. Scully appeared completely oblivious to what she was doing to him. As was often the case, she was all work and no play.

  
  


Things were getting quite uncomfortable for Mulder. Shifting awkwardly in his chair, he decided to launch an attempt at halting her.

"Scully?"

"Uh huh," she looked up and paused her sucking for a second.

"What do you make of the positioning of the body in shot number three?" he asked innocently, masking a slight hoarseness in his voice.

He held up the photo, which was rather large, but Scully still decided to walk around the desk to take a closer look.

_ Fuck! What if she noticed? _

Arriving at his side and squinting to get a better look, Scully replied, "I don't see anything unusual."

She was leaning so close that he could smell her light perfume and the scent of the lotion that she had been using.

_ I'm glad _ , Mulder thought, not referring to the photo, but  her not seeing  his physical... condition .

"Hmm," he responded, as if he was reflecting on her response. _Now what?_

  
  


"Scully, do you have any plans for later?" he  blurted out.

Scully quickly  twisted away, her face a display of utter disbelief.

"Don't tell me that you want us to check out the crime scene. Mulder, I have a plane to catch tomorrow. There's still packing that I need to do."

"No...I..." He hesitated. "So, you're busy tonight?" he asked shyly.

"I won't be busy  _ all _ night, if that's what you mean. I just can't be out and about too late. What did you have in mind?" Her tone had become milder, and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.  Mulder had her full attention.

"Maybe some...um..." He cleared his throat and tapped one of his fingers with the tip of a pencil that he was holding. "Some beers and a movie. You know, given that it's the holidays and all..." he trailed off and looked at her sheepishly.

"You interested?"

  
  


Scully pondered this for a few seconds, in which Mulder tried to spot every minuscule change in her expression, looking for early clues to her response.

"What movies?"

Mulder shrugged.

"I have _A Christmas Carol_ , but I could always go and see if something else is available at the rental store. There's one down the street from where I live."

Scully nodded. "Alright. Why not? We should get dinner, though. I'm starving."

Mulder wasn't surprised by that statement, given that Scully had only been sucking on sugar since her sad little lunch salad.

Scully sucking... Mulder shook his head to clear his mind of the thought.

"Mulder, is something wrong?" Scully asked, concerned after seeing his gesture.

"No, yeah, I'm fine," he muttered. "It's a deal! We can order Chinese, once we're at my place."

Scully shot him another skeptical look. Mulder seemed off. He either needed rest, or he was up to something.

  
  


"You know what, Mulder? Let's take the day off early. We've made a lot of progress  and done plenty of overtime  this week ."

Mulder gave her an ear-to-ear grin.

"You want to leave right now?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, let's go." Scully surprised herself with this spontaneous decision. Leaving early made sense, as it should give her some time after her get-together (a faint voice in her head whispered _date_ ) with Mulder, but it was very much unlike her to take off early. He deserved some time off just as much as she did, maybe even more. After all, he didn't have much of a life outside of work and spent countless hours at home continuing their investigations.

Mulder liked to leave everything in the order in which things had been when he started his research, so there was very little cleaning up that they had to do. They largely left things as they were, locked the office door, and set off.


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder had noticed that Scully had taken one of the candy canes with her and stuffed it into her coat pocket.

"I had no idea you liked these things so much," he grinned, as they walked towards their cars, which were parked in the garage.

Scully shrugged slightly.

"I don't even know what it is about them. They've just been my favorite, ever since I was little. I never cared much for any of the other traditional holiday candy," she reminisced.

Mulder smiled at the thought of imagining little Scully getting excited over her favorite Christmas treat.  He was hoping to learn more of these  seemingly inconsequential facts from her life during their Christmas movie night. She rarely shared information from her past, and  he  cherished and memorized all of it, on the rare occasion that she did reveal something personal  that he had not yet known.

  
  


Arriving at Mulder's apartment, he dialed the number to his favorite delivery service, right after they stepped in.

While they were waiting for the food to arrive, Scully unwrapped the candy cane that she had brought from the office and started to absentmindedly suck on it while watching the fish in his tank.

It was a constant  attack that  was chipping away on Mulder's fragile mental walls built for restraint.  Although he had fantasized about her many times, he could not remember ever wanting her more.  He had to get her to stop, or else he would have to leave the room. There was no way that he could hide much longer  what this was doing to him .

Could it be that she was doing this on purpose? No way!

"I personally like to nibble on candy canes, instead," he remarked.

Scully turned around and stopped sucking.

  
  


"But what's the fun in that?" she countered.

Did he hear a taunting tone in her voice? Perhaps he was starting to go insane from desire.

"I mean, you have a clear preference for peeling sunflower seeds yourself. Don't you find it more satisfying to have to work for the treat?"

She was walking such a fine line that Mulder wasn't sure if she was really using innuendos or if his dirty mind was playing tricks on him.

  
  


Mulder stared at Scully's plump red lips that were glistening with sugary liquid in the dim light... and lunged for her candy cane.

An elfish scream escaped Scully's mouth, as she tried to hold on to the candy.

They were wrestling for the fraction of a second, then there was a crack.

It was the day of the nonfat tofutti rice dreamsicle all over again.

  
  


"Look what you've done," Scully shrieked in mock outrage. "You've ruined my treat."

"Can I make it up to you?" Mulder asked in a low murmur and pulled her close in one swift motion.

Just like that, the atmosphere in the room changed.  The ever-present charge between them had reached maximum voltage and made every hair on Mulder’s arms stand up.

He looked deep into her astounded sky-blue eyes. He didn't mind being the catalyst for whatever was going on between them, but he wanted to make sure that this was what Scully wanted; that he hadn't been misreading her comments.

They had been here before, their eyes locked, hearts racing. However, this moment had been born out of playfulness, not out of desperation. Where would it take them this time?

  
  


Mulder mustered his courage, while they were still suspended in time.

His fingers gently  brushed a strand of hair away from her face and proceeded to caress her cheek.

They stopped close to the corner of her mouth. Scully held her breath, not daring to move a muscle, in order not to disturb whatever cosmic magic was playing out in front of her eyes.

"Unless...you're already in love, like Padgett said," Mulder mumbled, barely audible.

  
  


"Mulder, I  _ am _ in love," Scully whispered, not letting go of his gaze.

Mulder prayed that the delivery person was not going to ring the bell, that his phone wasn't going to interrupt them with some urgent call from Skinner, that the sky wasn't going to come crashing into his apartment, that...

Before his mind could craft another nightmare scenario, Scully's lips were on his.

He didn't even have to think about reciprocating. His own lips acted faster than his brain, joining hers. It all came so naturally, as if they had been doing this forever, the sensation a false memory from hours upon hours of time spent daydreaming about the moment. Yet, at the same time, actually experiencing it was better than any figment of his imagination could have ever been.

She tasted of sugar and longing and home.

Her soft lips locked with his, gently brushing against them and taking in the soft sensation, then  embraced them and  opened to invite him into this uncharted territory.

Their hunger was insatiable, their tongues tracing each other, sending tingles down their spines.

  
  


Mulder and Scully simultaneously broke contact to catch their breath, their arms still wrapped around each other. Bliss was written all over their faces. Scully's cheeks were glowing red, and Mulder could see goosebumps on her breasts, the tops of which were barely visible through her low-cut blazer and V-neck shirt.

"Merry Christmas, Scully," Mulder beamed, ever the joker, panting slightly.

"Merry Christmas, indeed," Scully retorted, with an impish smile, as she pressed her pelvis against his groin. So, she _had_ noticed.

Mulder jolted, surprised by her brashness, then made a face that read, "Sorry, can't help it," and shrugged.

He really couldn't. He had spent years pining for this moment, and now he wanted all of her.

  
  


Scully reacted by first unbuttoning his pants, then reaching for his fly, pulling the zipper down in slow motion.

Mulder's torso swayed forward.

"Scully," he moaned softly into her hairline, his fingertips brushing her exposed collarbone, before  he regained his balance.

The doorbell rang.

"That would be our food," Mulder stated the obvious. He was feeling woozy in the best way and was amazed that he was able to utter anything coherent, at all.

His hands were trembling, as he buttoned and zipped up his pants. His legs would not obey at first, when he tried to direct them towards the door, but he managed to walk over, check the viewer, unbolt and unlock the door, take the delivery, pay and tip the delivery boy, and re-lock the door. He was on full auto pilot, until he put down the bags of food, took a deep breath, and looked back at Scully.

"Do you want to eat now or later?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Do you mean eating takeout or eating out?" she winked, a glimmer in her eyes.

This new daring side suited her unexpectedly well. Damn, it was sexy!

"Maybe you could put your sunflower peeling skills to good use," she suggested, adding "I could show you how to properly eat a candy cane.”

Mulder's response consisted of a smirk, the initiation of another passionate kiss, and guiding her, his hands around her waist, towards his bedroom.

Christmas' formalities could wait when there was this present to unwrap.


End file.
